


Confusions

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian gets really nervous about proposing to Emma that when he finally gets around to do it, she thinks he's breaking up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusions

Emma was curious as to why Killian insisted they had dinner at _L’Amour Vrai_ , a new fancy restaurant which had opened up a few months ago. She hadn’t had any reason to go there, but she had heard great things about it from her parents.

He picked her up exactly at 7, at the door with a dozen roses. She had been mesmerized at the sight of him, seeing that he was wearing a perfectly fitted suit, and his hair was combed and styled. He had a dash of cologne sprayed on him.

When Killian caught her staring, he grinned, and placed a kiss on her lips, “See something you like, Love?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows, and just like that, her pirate was back.

She had blushed slightly, but kissed him after she grabbed onto the black tie around his neck, and pulled him in. “Oh I definitely like.”

They had been dating for about a year at that time, but it was just past their anniversary, and it wasn’t either of their birthdays, which ruled out both of those as being reasons for their outing. Who knows, maybe he just felt like being romantic.

Emma was wearing a purple dress which was tight fit, and she knew from the way that Killian stared at her, he definitely approved of it.

They had walked all the way to the restaurant, which was barely more than a block away from her place by the sea, a fact Killian liked. The air was warm enough that she didn’t need a jacket, but she held onto his arm as they walked together, enjoying his body heat.

She could tell that he was slightly off in his behaviour. About every thirty seconds, he would look at her nervously, then look away. Emma didn’t question it that much; perhaps it was one of the weird things he did, or maybe he just found her extremely attractive today; who knew? They got to the restaurant with minimal talking, but Emma was enjoying the atmosphere too much.

At the table, Killian pulled out her chair for her, and Emma sat down as he pushed her in. she smiled at him; always the gentleman after all.

“Thank,” she said, as he took his own seat.

“Anytime, Emma,” He said with a smile.

They didn’t talk much as the waiter came by and took their orders. By time the food came, the conversation didn’t improve. She began to get worried as the same waiter came by with dessert, and nothing had changed with their lack of talking.

“Killian, is everything alright? You’ve barely said anything all night,” Emma said worried. She looked down at his plate pointedly. “And you haven’t touched your food either. Don’t think I didn’t see you; you were pushing your food around to make it look eaten, but you took maybe three bites. If you don’t like the food, we could go somewhere else.”

“No!” Killian shouted, drawing attention from the nearby tables. “I mean, the food’s fine. I just, don’t worry about it, Emma, it’s nothing; I mean it’s something obviously, but nothing.” He seemed to be fiddling with something under the table, but she couldn’t see what.

She simply stared at him, “Killian,” Emma said, taking his hand and hook into hers. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

He seemed to be taking it in for a moment, “Emma, I love you so much, and I will always care about you. Being with you has always been amazing, and we’ve had a lot of good times together. But I need more-”

Emma stood up, covering her hand to her mouth; surely he couldn’t be saying what she thought he was, “Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, voice shaking. She couldn’t have him leave her too; not like everyone else. “What happened to you always fighting for me, and that you love me? Did all of that just change overnight?”

“What?” Killian asked, surprised. “No! Emma, I love you!” He took her hand in his, and bent down on one knee, as he pulled out a diamond ring from his jacket pocket. “Emma Swan, I love you, and what I was going to say was that I need more with you. I want to be your everything, and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my days. You are my home, my light, my compass. And nothing will make me happier than having you as my wife.”

She felt herself crying, relieved that he wasn’t going to leave her. But when his words registered in her head, she felt herself nodding, “Yes,” she said with a watery smile. “Yes, yes, yes!” She threw her arms around his neck after he slipped the ring on her finger. “Killian Jones, I love you so much, and you’re my home too. I love you, and I want to live the rest of my life with you too. But I swear, if you ever start any sort of speech like that again, and it sounds depressing, I’ll kill you. Seriously, did you even ask someone about it first?”

He laughed, “I-well-no. I was going to ask David about it, but I thought it might have been a bit weird and all, so I didn’t. I asked you parents for approval, along with Henry, but I didn’t want to push my luck.”

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, “You’re family; to me and them. Don’t you ever forget that. Now, are you actually going to eat your dessert? I imagine you must be somewhat hungry.”

“Ravenous,” he said with a grin, as he placed her back in her chair. The rest of their date was more calm and relaxed, but every time she stared down at her finger she felt giddy as she thought about the man who always fought for her, and brought her home.


End file.
